theroyaltrapfandomcom-20200213-history
Prologue: The Presentation
The Presentation is the prologue of The Royal Trap visual novel. Summary The prologue opens with Madeleine brushing Prince Oscar's hair. As the prince's advisor, she is to make him appealing and presentable during their stay in the foreign land of Gwellindor in order to impress and eventually wed the land's heiress, Princess Cassidy. The two share a very close bond and are very friendly and familiar with each other. Madeleine insists that they avoid acting like they usually do so that other people may not think that there is something more to them than their professional relationship. Prince Oscar does not quite agree to being so formal, and even joked that he could have the wise wife he needed if he marries Madeleine. Madeleine rejects the idea. She is very determined in fulfilling her duty of preparing and polishing Prince Oscar's appearance and manners in order to secure himself a good and wise bride. The two head to the Presentation Hall to greet Princess Cassidy and offer her a gift. Two other princes are present to meet the princess. Prince Gaston of Bardowen, a large and ostentatious man, is the first guest to be presented to Princess Cassidy. He bows and presents a perfume as a gift. He is followed by Prince Nazagi of Asineth, a slender and mysterious man. Prince Nazagi presents her with blue and purple silk. It is Prince Oscar's turn next. He bows and presents her with a brooch in the shape of a rose, adorned all around with jewels. This leaves Princess Cassidy quite pleased. He also attempts to read her a poem, but Princess Cassidy's steward stops him, and Princess Cassidy asks him to save the poem for later. Madeleine notices another prince in the hall: Prince Callum, Princess Cassidy's brother. She notes that there is a sour expression on his face, and she wonders if he has always been like that or if it is simply the presence of other princes that unsettle him. Princess Cassidy formally welcomes the guest princes. The steward dismisses the prince's attendants, including Madeleine, while the nobles head on to the ball. Before Madeleine leaves, Prince Oscar requests her to look for and read a letter in their room, addressed to her. She feels reluctant at first, but goes on to read it. She is shocked to read that it is a confession of love for her from Prince Oscar. All he asks from the letter is for Madeleine to acknowledge his love and for her to wear the attached amber necklace as a sign of her understanding his feelings. He does not ask her whether she returns his feelings or not, and promises that he will win the royal bride, but he's only doing it for her. It is up to the player to decide whether Madeleine will wear the necklace or not. Later, a female page (who Madeleine thinks is a bit too old for the position) escorts her to dinner. On the way, Madeleine asks her how she will be able to spy on the nobles' ball. The page answers this question, and also talks about how rowdy Duke Pherod's attendants are at the dinner hall as well as the rumor that the Princess Cassidy they met is actually an impostor, and that the real one died long ago. Most people believe this to be untrue. After dinner, Madeleine decides to spy on the nobles' ball through the passage that the page told her of, just to be sure that Prince Oscar is doing fine. Unexpectedly, she meets Prince Callum on the passage. Although far from friendly, the prince does not seem to intend any harm. Madeleine finds that they share a common problem, both being the younger and therefore less important child of a noble family, but believes that he still has it better than her. When Madeleine finally gets a glimpse of the inside, she finds Prince Oscar happily dancing with Princess Cassidy, and for a moment, she felt that she may actually have nothing to worry about. Prince Callum disappears while Madeleine was busy viewing the ball. She retreats to her room to rest, confused at the possibility of Prince Oscar winning Princess Cassidy's heart. Though she knows that his success will also mean her success, she can't help but feel unsettled about parting from him. Her thoughts are interrupted by the knock of a guard on her door, saying that the princess has been kidnapped... by Prince Oscar. Choice Menus Oscar's Appreciation Oscar's Confession Amber Necklace Many people will take notice of the necklace in later chapters: * Dolores will immediately notice the necklace in her first meeting with Madeleine and state that it is pretty. * In Chapter 1, King Preidric will notice the necklace, seen in his small smile, as he dismisses the guests to their rooms after Princess Cassidy's disappearance. * Dolores will ask for the necklace in exchange for a key to one of the guest's rooms. Madeleine will have the option to give it away or offer money instead. * If the player chooses to search Prince Gaston's room, he will take notice of the necklace. He will throw her out of the room, believing that she is pledged to another. It is important, then, for Madeleine to not wear the necklace if the player wishes to pursue an alliance with Prince Gaston. * In Chapter 6a, Prince Callum will notice the necklace and will express a hit of jealousy for Oscar being "her prince". Madeleine will dismiss the romantic implications of this, and will say that she has no lover. Category:Chapter Category:Prologue Category:Standard Chapter